Vs. Harrison 2
Vs. Harrison 2 is the sixteenth episode of the fourth season of Pokémon Tales: Elise. It aired 11/28/2015. Story Announcer: And, we’re back! This battle is heating up, as we move to the second half! Harrison: Steelix, let’s tear them up! Harrison throws a Pokéball, choosing Steelix. Its bottom jaw has two ridges on it. Steelix: ROAR! Ian: Feraligatr! Ian throws the Lure Ball, choosing Feraligatr. Feraligatr: Gator! Referee: And begin! Harrison: Dig, to Bind! Steelix roars, as it Digs into the ground, leaving a large crater. Feraligatr stands at the ready, as Steelix’s tail breaks out first, wrapping around Feraligatr with its body, Binding it. Ian: Water Gun, then Ice Fang! Feraligatr fires Water Gun, soaking Steelix’s body. It then opens its jaws, forming ice energy fangs. It bites down with Ice Fang, freezing part of Steelix’s body. Harrison: Crunch! Steelix moves its head down, Crunching into Feraligatr, An explosion wave occurs, knocking Feraligatr back. Harrison: Iron Tail! Ian: Super Power! Steelix’s tail glows like iron, as it swings Iron Tail at Feraligatr. Feraligatr glows with a red aura and flexes its muscles, as it collides its fist with Iron Tail. Steelix is launched back, but it Digs as it falls. Feraligatr pants, as Steelix burrows into Feraligatr with Dig, knocking it skyward. Harrison: Now finish it with a Crunch! Ian: Super Power! Feraligatr glows with a red aura, as Steelix goes for Crunch. Feraligatr catches Steelix’s mouth, keeping it open. Steelix wins out, Crunching into Feraligatr. Feraligatr drops, defeated. Referee: Feraligatr is unable to battle! The winner is Steelix! Conway: To think Feraligatr lost. Elise: And it beat Jasmine’s Steelix before. Conway: Just shows the difference in strength. Ian returns Feraligatr, as he pulls out a Pokéball. He smiles, as he throws the Pokéball. It opens, choosing Sandslash. Sandslash: Slash! Elise: Sandslash! Conway: I bet it’s eager to get back for losing before to Gary. Harrison: It knows Magnitude. So Dig won’t work. Go straight for an Iron Tail! Ian: Night Slash, to Magnitude! Sandslash runs and jumps into the air, claw glowing purple. It swings and collides Night Slash with Iron Tail, the two stalemating. Sandslash’s quills then start vibrating, the vibration traveling down Sandslash’s body, to its claw. Steelix starts vibrating, its roar being distorted from the vibration. Harrison: Are you kidding me?! Announcer: Folks, I don’t think I’ve seen anything like it! He used Magnitude, a move utilizing the ground, in midair, originating from Sandslash itself! Sandslash pushes Steelix’s tail away, him falling over. Sandslash curls up in a ball, with a silver ring around it. Sandslash goes for Gyro Ball, hitting Steelix under the jaw. Steelix falls, defeated. Referee: Steelix is unable to battle! The winner is Sandslash! Harrison returns Steelix, smiling. Harrison: Now that’s a powerhouse! Ian: Sandslash was my first Pokémon. You want to beat me? You have to beat it. Harrison: And I’ll rise to the challenge. Go, Houndoom! Harrison throws the Pokéball, choosing Houndoom. Houndoom: Hou! Harrison: Inferno! Ian: Sandstorm! Houndoom breathes a stream of blue fire, as Sandslash raises its claw to the sky, releasing Sandstorm. Sandslash disappears as the field is enveloped in sand, as Inferno hits the Sandstorm, being snuffed out. Houndoom is looking for Sandslash, sniffing the air. Harrison: Get ready, Houndoom. It’ll show itself soon. Houndoom: Hou. Sandslash spins out of the Sandstorm with Gyro Ball, the Sandstorm caught in the rotation, increasing its density and size. Houndoom glows with an orange aura, as Sandslash collides with Houndoom. The orange aura increases, launching Sandslash back, injured. Ian: Counter. Not bad. Sandstorm Gyro Ball! Sandslash spins with Gyro Ball again, sand into the silver ring. It fires rings of sand, firing several streams, which crash into Houndoom. Houndoom uses Inferno, burning through them. Sandslash dodges, as it runs in with Night Slash. Houndoom uses Counter, repelling Sandslash again. The two stare each other down, as Houndoom is buffed by the Sandstorm. Harrison: Inferno! Ian: Sandstorm! Houndoom uses Inferno, as Sandslash swings a stream of Sandstorm, it forming a defensive wall of sand to block the Inferno. The Sandstorm flows past, buffing Houndoom even more. Ian: All or nothing now. Magnitude! Harrison: Counter! Houndoom glows with Counter, as Sandslash stomps the ground, a massive Magnitude occurring, rocking the entire stadium. Elise grips Togepi tightly, as the others are almost knocked over. Houndoom stays standing, though he doesn’t Counter the attack. Houndoom falls, defeated. Referee: (Shaken up) Houndoom is unable to battle! The winner is Sandslash! Announcer: That, folks, was a level 10 Magnitude attack! What power! Elise: Level 10? Oak: Yes. Magnitude varies in power each time, scaling from 4, which is the weakest, to 10, which is what we just experienced. Harrison: (Returning Houndoom) You really gambled there. Ian: Steel and Dark type moves didn’t damage Houndoom too much, so the damage Countered was limited. At the damage level Houndoom was at, a Magnitude lower than a 7 wouldn’t have been enough, and Countered to defeat Sandslash. Harrison: Not bad. But now it’s time for my starter Pokémon. Go, Blaziken! Harrison throws a Pokéball, choosing Blaziken. Blaziken: Blaziken! (Ian scans it.) Pokédex: Blaziken, the Blaze Pokémon. Blaziken has incredibly strong legs - it can easily clear a 30-story building in one leap. This Pokémon's blazing punches leave its foes scorched and blackened. Ian: Finally. I get to battle this one. Harrison: Blaze Kick! Ian: Night Slash! Blaziken’s foot is lit on fire, as Blaze Kick strikes Night Slash, stalemated. Blaziken spins around, flinging Sandslash away. Sandslash crashes down with Magnitude, gently rocking the field. Conway: That definetely felt weak, compared to the other one. Harrison: Flamethrower! Blaziken breathes Flamethrower, as Sandslash parries with Sandstorm, knocking it away. Sandslash stomps the ground with Magnitude again, the ground shaking more than before. Harrison: Only a matter of time before he gets a good shot. Hi Jump Kick! Ian: Gyro Ball to Magnitude! Blaziken jumps at Sandslash, going knee first, which glows orange. Sandslash spins with Gyro Ball, crashing with Hi Jump Kick, the two vibrating as they collide. Blaziken pushes through, and kicks Sandslash away, past Ian and into the wall behind him. Ian turns in shock, as a crater had formed in the wall. Sandslash falls out of it, defeated. Referee: Sandslash is unable to battle! The winner is Blaziken! Blaziken pants heavily, as it drops to one knee. Blaziken then pulls something out, a plump yellow berry. Blaziken takes a bite out of it, chewing vigorously. Ian returns Sandslash. Elise: What’s that? Oak: A Sitrus Berry, another berry native to Hoenn. It heals a great amount of health when eaten, much more than the Oran Berry. Ian: Go, Delibird! Ian throws the Pokéball, choosing Delibird. Delibird: Deli, deli! Ian: Present! Harrison: Dodge and use Blaze Kick! Delibird throws Presents, as Blaziken runs through them, dodging each one. Blaziken appears in Delibird’s face, startling it. Blaziken kicks Delibird with Blaze Kick, spiking it into the ground. Referee: Delibird is unable to battle! The winner is Blaziken! Announcer: And Delibird goes down in an instant! Blaziken, strong and fast enough to defeat Ian’s Sandslash, goes unchallenged right now. Both trainers are down to one Pokémon each! Ian: (Returning Delibird) Nice job. You did good today. Go, Charizard! Ian throws the Pokéball, choosing Charizard. Charizard: Uraw-raw! Announcer: And it’s Charizard, the hero from Ian’s battle with Gary! Will it provide another miracle victory? Harrison: Flamethrower! Ian: Heat Wave! Charizard breathes a wind of fire, as it collides with Flamethrower. The attacks collide and merge, the fire scorching the area. The grass on the field catches fire, it spreading like wildfire. Smoke rises, slightly obscuring the field. Ian: Air Slash! Harrison: Dodge, and go for Blaze Kick! Charizard swings its wings, releasing blades of air, cutting through the smoke and fire. Blaziken runs at Charizard, dodging the Air Slash, appearing to the side of Charizard. He swings Blaze Kick, but Charizard blocks it with its wing. It swings its claw, forming an Air Slash, hitting Blaziken head on. He skids back, as Charizard takes off into the air. Ian: Dragon Rush! Harrison: Hi Jump Kick! Charizard is surrounded in blue, dragon shaped, energy, when Blaziken appears right next to it. Blaziken strikes Charizard with Hi Jump Kick, it flipping back before regaining composure. Charizard then flies at Blaziken with Dragon Rush, as Blaziken leans back, the Dragon Rush just barely brushing up against Blaziken. Blaziken flips as he goes to the ground, landing on both feet. Charizard looks towards the ground, growling. Ian: Heat Wave! Charizard breathes Heat Wave, setting the battlefield below ablaze. Blaziken leaps out of the fire, striking Charizard again with Hi Jump Kick. Charizard spins, forming an Air Slash, hitting and exploding on contact with Blaziken. Blaziken hits the ground, as Charizard flies back towards the ground. Blaziken jumps up to meet it, using Blaze Kick, charged by the fire of the field. He kicks Charizard with the increased power, knocking Charizard to the field. Ian: Not a bad tactic. Charizard, spin and use Flare Blitz! Charizard spins as its body ignites with blue flames, drawing in the stage fire, the Flare Blitz growing with intensity. Harrison: Use Brave Bird! Blaziken runs head on at Charizard, bursting into flames. When it collides with Charizard’s Flare Blitz, his fire erupts off to reveal a powerful blue aura, stalemating with Flare Blitz. They hold their positions, as the attacks cause an explosion, the field buried in smoke. Ian puts his goggles on, as Harrison shields his eyes from it. Announcer: I’m at a loss for words. That was, just raw power there folks. The smoke clears, as Blaziken and Charizard stand facing each other. Blaziken sparks with blue energy, which causes recoil damage, as Charizard sparks with red energy, taking recoil. The two fall to their knees, while Charizard collapses to its stomach. Charizard tries to push back up, the Referee looking with angst. Ian: Charizard. (Smiling) Great job. It’s okay. Charizard smiles, as its arms give out, dropping back down. Referee: Charizard is unable to battle. The winner is Blaziken, and the victor is Harrison! Announcer: And with that, the journey of Ian, the hero from the Team Rocket incident, has come to an end today. But we are proud to see Harrison move on to the next round, a powerful contender in his own right! Ian returns Charizard, as Harrison returns Blaziken. The fire department comes, hosing down the field. Main Events * Ian's battle with Harrison comes to a close, with Harrison being the victor. * Harrison's last revealed Pokémon is a Steelix. Characters * Ian * Elise * Conway * Professor Oak * Harrison * Referee * Announcer Pokémon * Feraligatr (Ian's) * Sandslash (Ian's) * Delibird (Ian's) * Charizard (Ian's) * Togepi (Elise's) * Steelix (Harrison's) * Houndoom (Harrison's) * Blaziken (Harrison's) Trivia * Besides Kecleon, all of Harrison's Pokémon are confirmed Male due to gender differences. ** Likewise, Kecleon is the only Pokémon with a revealed ability. * Sandslash makes up for winning no matches against Gary by winning twice in this battle. * Ian makes the Top 8 in the Silver Conference. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Silver Conference Category:Pokémon Tales: Elise